1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a home care system in which a center terminal and a patient terminal are detachably connected to each other through communication lines, such as a public telephone line, ISDN (integrated services digital network), CATV (cable television), radio and the like, and further to center terminals and patient terminals which constitute such a home care system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a home care service capable of practicing care such as rehabilitation at home is noticed in view of the fact that national medical expenses are reduced and patient""s comfortability is advanced. There has been made such an attempt that patient""s homes and a home care center such as a hospital and a door-to-door nurse station are connected through visual communication lines such as a video telephone line and CATV so that the patient""s care is conducted communications between the home care center and the patients.
However, according to the conventional attempt, the general visual communication terminals are appropriated without any changes, and there are not almost considered a facility of the application of the home care center, a facility of the use of the patient terminals and the like. In order to push forward with the home care service utilizing the visual communication terminals, there is a need to construct a home care system sufficiently taking into consideration such application of the home care center, a facility of the use of the terminals and the like.
The conventional home care system involves, for example, the following problems.
(1) In the home care system utilizing the general visual communication terminals, even when a call occurs in an emergency from a patient, it is impossible to grasp the state of the patient, if the center is xe2x80x9cbusyxe2x80x9d on another line.
(2) In the home care system utilizing the general visual communication terminals, it is impossible to automatically access to the patient terminal and to automatically upload data in the patient terminal.
(3) Hitherto, it is a current situation that newcomers learn measures in the care spot from a veteran public health nurse. Consequently, it would be difficult to efficiently educate competent persons who are available in the spot.
(4) In the home care system utilizing the general visual communication terminals, if a patient""s room is dark, it would be difficult to clearly see the patient""s expression. Further, in the patient terminal, even if it is desired to record an instruction from the home care center, there is frequent such a case that a patient is a person of advanced age or a patient is not familiar with the operation of the equipment, and thus it would be difficult for the patient to perform an operation for recording.
There are made some proposals to solve the above-mentioned problems on the conventional home care system (refer to, for example, Japanese patent application serial No. 144093/1993 and Japanese patent application serial No. 336435/1993). However, there is not yet proposed a satisfactory means of solving the above-mentioned problems.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object to provide a home care system taking into consideration the application of the system and a facility of the use of the terminals, and further center terminals and patient terminals which constitute such a home care system.
The first home care system according to the present invention, which attains the above-mentioned object, is characterized in that at least one center terminal and patient terminals are disconnectably connected to each other via a communication line through which communications of data including image data are performed. The patient terminal has an urgency transmitting unit transmitting a predetermined urgency code to said center terminal. The center terminal comprises an urgency receiving unit receiving, while connected to a first patient terminal, the urgency code transmitted from a second patient terminal, and an urgency alarm unit informing of the fact that the urgency code has been received.
It is characterized in that the patient terminal in the first home care system has the urgency transmitting unit transmitting a predetermined urgency code to the center terminal.
Further, it is characterized in that the center terminal in the first home care system comprises; urgency receiving unit receiving, while connected to a first patient terminal, the urgency code transmitted from a second patient terminal, and an urgency alarm unit informing of the fact that the urgency code has been received.
While the urgency alarm unit is to inform of the fact that the urgency code is received, typically through performing a predetermined display on a display screen, it is acceptable to inform of receipt of the urgency code by means of informing means other than the display on the screen, for example, a voice, turn-on of the lamp, turning on and off a light or the like.
Further, in the first home care system according to the present invention, it is preferable that the urgency transmitting unit and the urgency receiving unit transmit and receive an address code to identify the patient terminal together with a predetermined urgency code, respectively. In addition, the urgency alarm unit has a registration table in which there are registered the address code of the patient and a name for specifying the patient registered in association with the patient terminal in a corresponding relation, patient identification means for referring to the registration table to identify a name for specifying the patient associated with the address code transmitted, and a patient display unit displaying the name for specifying the patient, which is identified by the patient identification unit.
In this aspect, it is characterized in that in the patient terminal the urgency transmitting unit transmits an address code to identify the patient terminal together with a predetermined urgency code.
Further, in this aspect, it is characterized in that in the center terminal the urgency receiving unit receives an address code to identify the patient terminal together with a predetermined urgency code, and the urgency alarm unit has a registration table in which there are registered the address code of the patient and a name for specifying the patient registered in association with the patient terminal in a corresponding relation, patient identification unit for referring to the registration table to identify a name for specifying the patient associated with the address code transmitted, and a patient display unit displaying the name for specifying the patient, which is identified by said patient identification means.
While the term xe2x80x9caddress codexe2x80x9d implies typically a telephone number, it is not restricted to the telephone number. The address code may also imply a subscriber""s number in a communication line which couples only the specified subscribers with each other, or an Ib number in a communication line involved in a rural network.
Further, while the term xe2x80x9cname for specifying the patientxe2x80x9d implies typically the patient""s name, it is not restricted to the patient""s name. Such a name may also imply the patient"" nickname, an ID number or the like.
In the first home care system according to the present invention, it is a preferable aspect to arrange the system in such a manner that said patient terminal has a predetermined urgency handler, and the urgency transmitting unit transmits to said center terminal, in response to an operation of said urgency handler, an urgency code representative of the most urgent situation among a plurality of urgency codes each representative of an associated urgency priority.
Further, in the first home care system according to the present invention, it is also an preferable aspect to arrange the system in such a manner that said patient terminal has an urgency priority deciding unit deciding through a question an urgency priority of connecting said patient terminal with said center terminal, wherein the urgency transmitting unit and the urgency receiving unit transmit and receive an urgency code according to the urgency priority decided by said urgency priority deciding unit respectively, and wherein said urgency alarm unit informs of the urgency priority according to the received urgency code.
In this aspect, it is characterized in that the patient terminal has an urgency priority deciding unit deciding through a question an urgency priority of connecting said patient terminal with said center terminal, and the urgency transmitting unit transmits an urgency code according to the urgency priority decided by said urgency priority deciding unit.
Further, in this aspect, it is characterized in that in said center terminal the urgency receiving unit receives an urgency code according to the urgency priority decided by said urgency priority deciding unit, and the urgency alarm unit informs of the urgency priority according to the received urgency code.
In this case, it is preferable that said urgency transmitting unit and the urgency receiving unit transmit and receive inquiry data representative of an inquiry result obtained through the question, respectively, and the urgency alarm unit informs of the inquiry result represented by the received inquiry data together with the urgency priority.
Further, in the first home care system according to the present invention, it is preferable that said center terminal has an interruption permission or inhibition instructing unit instructing as to whether or not said center terminal interrupts communications with the first patient terminal to permit communications with the second patient terminal which transmits the urgency code. And it is also preferable that said center terminal has an another terminal connecting unit connecting the patient terminal transmitted the urgency code with another center terminal.
This another terminal connecting unit may be so designed to connect the patient terminal of concern to another center terminal through an operation by an operator of the center terminal, alternatively to automatically connect the patient terminal of concern to another center terminal in accordance with the urgency priority represented by the priority code, otherwise, independently of the urgency priority represented by the priority code.
The second home care system according to the present invention, which attains the above-mentioned object, is characterized in that at least one center terminal and patient terminals are disconnectably connected to each other via a communication line through which communications of data including image data are performed. The center terminal comprises a schedule table in which there are registered desired address codes among address codes each for identifying patients and desired times and dates each for communication with the patient corresponding to the associated address code, a schedule registration operating unit registering the address codes and the times and dates into said schedule table, and a line automatic connecting unit for connecting a line with the patient terminal associated with the address code corresponding to the registered time and date, at the time and date registered in the schedule table.
In the second home care system according to the present invention, it is preferable that the patient terminal has a vital sign sensor for measuring a vital sign, and a vital sign memory for storing the vital sign measured by said vital sign sensor, and the center terminal has a vital sign collection unit uploading the vital sign stored in said vital sign memory provided in the patient terminal which has been connected with the center terminal by the line automatic connecting unit.
The vital sign sensor may be ones which serve to grasp a physical condition of the patient, and is not restricted to the specified sensors. Typically, the vital sign sensor implies a tonometer, an electrocardiograph, a pulse measurement instrument, a clinical thermometer and the like.
Further, in the second home care system according to the present invention, it is preferable that said schedule table registers the address codes and the time and date, and in addition a connecting time required since the line is connected with the patient terminal corresponding to the associated address code at the registered time and date up to disconnecting the line, and the schedule registration operating unit serves to register in said schedule table the address codes and the times and dates, and the connecting time as well. The center terminal further comprises a time counting unit counting the time required since said center terminal is connected with the patient terminal by the line automatic connecting unit, and a display unit displaying a remaining time obtained through subtracting the time elapsed measured by said time counting unit from the connecting time involved in the patient terminal connected by said line automatic connecting unit.
The third home care system according to the present invention, which attains the above-mentioned object, is characterized in that at least one center terminal and patient terminals are disconnectably connected to each other via a communication line through which communications of data including image data are performed. The center terminal comprises a home care procedure display unit displaying a procedure for a home care of a patient.
In the third home care system according to the present invention, it is preferable that the center terminal has a care procedure altering operation unit for altering the procedure for the home care of the patient displayed on said home care procedure display unit.
The fourth home care system according to the present invention, which attains the above-mentioned object, is characterized in that at least one center terminal and patient terminals are disconnectably connected to each other via a communication line through which communications of data including image data are performed. The center terminal comprises an audio data input unit inputting patient data with voice; and an audio data memory for storing the patient data entered through said audio data input unit.
Incidentally, there is no need that the patient data is only the audio data. It is sufficient for the fourth home care system to provide data including the audio data. As the patient data, it is acceptable to include character data, image data and the like other than the audio data.
The fifth home care system according to the present invention, which attains the above-mentioned object, is characterized in that at least one center terminal and patient terminals are disconnectably connected to each other via a communication line through which communications of data including image data are performed, wherein the patient terminal is provided with a room illumination light for illuminating a room in which the patient terminal is disposed, and wherein the center terminal is provided with a light turn-on operating unit turning on the room illumination light installed on the patient terminal.
In the fifth home care system according to the present invention, it is preferable that said patient terminal is provided with a light control unit controlling a light quantity and/or an illumination angle of the room illumination light installed on the patient terminal, and wherein the center terminal is provided with a light control operation unit giving an instruction as to a control of a light quantity and/or an illumination angle of the room illumination light installed on the patient terminal.
The sixth home care system according to the present invention, which attains the above-mentioned object, is characterized in that at least one center terminal and patient terminals are disconnectably connected to each other via a communication line through which communications of data including image data are performed. The patient terminal has a data recording unit recording data including the image data in communication, a calling party identification unit identifying, when the patient terminal is accessed through said communication line, whether or not a calling party is the center terminal and a data recording control unit actuating the data recording unit to record the data on communication when it is discriminated by said calling party identification unit that the calling party is the center terminal.
In the first to sixth home care systems according to the present invention, it is preferable that said center terminal has a plurality of types sorts of communication units each for adapted to perform communications through an associated communication lines, and a communication selecting unit storing address codes each for identifying an associated one of the patient terminals and communication unit adapted to perform a communication through a communication line connected to the patient terminal in the corresponding relation, and for selecting the communication unit on the basis of the address code of the patient.
In this case, it is preferable that the center terminal has a plurality of sorts of codecs each for serving to perform encoding and decoding depending on an associated codec scheme among a plurality of sorts of codec schemes, and at least single sort of codec is provided for each of at least part of the communication unit among said plurality of sorts of communication unit.
Further, in this case it is so arranged that the communication selecting unit stores the address codes and the communication unit in the corresponding relation, respectively, and in addition the address codes on the communication unit associated with the plurality of sorts of codecs and the encoding circuits in the corresponding relation, respectively, and selects the communication unit on the basis of the address code of the patient to perform the communication with the patient and in addition selects, if the selected communication unit is associated with any of the plurality of sorts of codecs, the codec on the basis of the address code of the patient.
According to the first home care system of the present invention, the patient terminal and the center terminal have urgency transmitting unit for transmitting an urgency code and urgency receiving unit for receiving the urgency code, respectively, and further the center terminal has urgency alarm unit for informing of the fact that the urgency code has been received. This feature makes it possible for a person in charge of the home care center to know the fact that the urgency code is transmitted, even during the conversation with other patient.
In the first home care system of the present invention, if it is so arranged that for example, the name of the patient is displayed, it is possible to immediately identify the patient who sent the urgency code.
In the first home care system according to the present invention, if the system is arranged in such a manner that the patient terminal has a predetermined urgency handler, and the urgency transmitting unit transmits to the center terminal, in response to an operation of the urgency handler, an urgency code representative of the most urgent situation among a plurality of urgency codes each representative of an associated urgency priority, it is possible to immediately make contact with the home care center when the emergency situation occurs.
Further, in the first home care system according to the present invention, if the system is arranged in such a manner that the patient terminal has an urgency priority deciding unit for deciding through a question an urgency priority of connecting the patient terminal with said center terminal, wherein the urgency transmitting unit and the urgency receiving unit transmit and receive an urgency code according to the urgency priority decided by the urgency priority deciding unit, respectively, and wherein the urgency alarm unit informs of the urgency priority according to the received urgency code, it is possible for the center terminal side, for example, in a case where the urgency priority is not so high such that the urgency handler is operated, to compare physical conditions of the patient now on conversation with an urgency priority of the patient who sent the urgency code, thereby deciding countermeasure as to the response to the patient who sent the urgency code. In this case, if the system is arranged in such a manner that the center side can know not only the urgency code but also the question result upon receipt of it at the center side, it is possible to immediately know physical conditions of the patient who sent the urgency code, thereby deciding with greater precise judgement countermeasure as to the response to the patient who sent the urgency code.
Further, in the first home care system according to the present invention, the center terminal has an interruption permission or inhibition instructing unit for instructing as to whether or not the center terminal interrupts communications with the first patient terminal to permit communications with the second patient terminal which transmits the urgency code. This feature makes it possible, when it is decided that the patient who sent the urgency code is to be treated with a higher priority, to immediately have a conversation with the patient of concern without a need of a procedure which will take troublesomeness such that after the conversation with the patient is temporarily terminated (for example, the receiver is replaced) the operator in charge of the center makes contact with the patient who sent the urgency code (for example, calling the patient who sent the urgency code).
Further, in the first home care system according to the present invention, the center terminal has an another terminal connecting unit for connecting the patient terminal transmitted the urgency code with another center terminal. This feature makes it possible to connect the patient terminal transmitted the urgency code with another center terminal depending on the situations such as the instruction of the person in charge of the center, xe2x80x9cbusyxe2x80x9d on another line in the center side, and the lower or higher urgency priority represented by the urgency code transmitted, thereby responding to the patient sent the urgency code without delays.
According to the second home care system of the present invention, the center terminal comprises: a schedule table in which there are registered desired address codes (typically, telephone numbers) among address codes each for identifying patients and desired times and dates each for communication with the patient corresponding to the associated address code; and line automatic connecting unit for connecting a line with the patient terminal associated with the address code corresponding to the registered time and date, at the time and date registered in the schedule table. This feature makes it possible to avoid such a situation that the person in charge of the center forgets to make contact with the patient, thereby reliably and readily implementing the contact with the patient on schedule.
In the second home care system according to the present invention, the patient terminal has a vital sign sensor (e.g. a tonometer, an electrocardiograph) for measuring vital signs, and a vital sign memory for storing the vital signs measured by the vital sign sensor, and the center terminal has a vital sign collection unit for uploading the vital signs stored in the vital sign memory provided in the patient terminal which has been connected with the center terminal by the line automatic connecting unit. This feature makes it possible to automatically collect and accumulate the vital sign measurement data of the patient.
Further, in the second home care system according to the present invention, the schedule table registers the address codes and the time and date, and in addition a connecting time required since the line is connected with the patient terminal corresponding to the associated address code at the registered time and date up to disconnecting the line, and the schedule registration operating unit serves to register in the schedule table the address codes and the times and dates, and the connecting time as well; and the center terminal further comprises a time counting unit for counting the time required since the center terminal is connected with the patient terminal by the line automatic connecting unit, and a display unit for displaying a remaining time obtained through subtracting the time elapsed measured by the time counting unit from the connecting time involved in the patient terminal connected by the line automatic connecting unit. This feature makes it possible for the person in charge of the center to have an efficient conversation with the patient without uselessness, thereby facilitating behavior of the person in charge according to his schedule.
According to the third home care system of the present invention, the center terminal has a home care procedure display unit for displaying a procedure for a home care of a patient. This feature makes it possible even for a newcomer in charge of the center to give an adequate instruction for a home care to the patient.
In the third home care system according to the present invention, the center terminal has also a care procedure altering operation unit for altering the procedure for the home care of the patient displayed on the home care procedure display unit. This feature makes it possible for the center to customize the care procedure thereby facilitating guidance as to a way of the care suitable for each individual patient or guidance as to a way of the care according to the fashion of the center.
According to the fourth home care system of the present invention, the center terminal has: an audio data input unit for inputting patient data with voice; and an audio data memory for storing the patient data entered through the audio data input unit. This feature makes it possible to promptly input the patient data and in addition to add to the patient data delicate nuances of the care which would be difficult to be expressed with only the character input.
According to the fifth home care system of the present invention, the patient terminal is provided with a room illumination light for illuminating a room in which the patient terminal is disposed, and the center terminal is provided with a light turn-on operating unit for turning on the room illumination light installed on the patient terminal. This feature makes it possible to sufficiently observe the patient even in a case where the illumination of a living room of the patient is insufficient for a camera. Further, in a case where there is a need to urgently know how things stand on the patient, even if the living room of the patient is dark, it is possible to know how things stand in the living room of the patient. Further, in the fifth home care system according to the present invention, the patient terminal is provided with a light control unit for controlling a light quantity and/or an illumination angle of the room illumination light installed on the patient terminal, and the center terminal is provided with a light control operation unit for giving an instruction as to a control of a light quantity and/or an illumination angle of the room illumination light installed on the patient terminal. This feature makes it possible to more clearly grasp how things stand in the living room of the patient.
According to the sixth home care system of the present invention, the patient terminal has: data recording unit for recording data including the image data in communication; calling party identification unit for identifying, when the patient terminal is accessed through the communication line, whether or not a calling party is the center terminal; and data recording control unit for actuating the data recording unit to record the data on communication when it is discriminated by the calling party identification unit that the calling party is the center terminal. This feature makes it possible to perform a data recording without a necessity for a recording operation by the patient, and the patient may review the instructions given by the care center.
By the way, according to the conventional home care system, a center terminal and one or more patient terminals are connected through only one communication network. An image quality of the image communication depends on capacity or efficiency of the communication network. This is the similar as to the matter of the costs (including device cost, communication cost, installation cost and the like). On the other hand, clinically, there is no need to always provide the best quality of image to all the patients. It is preferable to select the optimum care excellent in cost performance according to a degree of illness or the like. Further, there is a general opinion such that communication networks have to be integrated and codec systems also have to be standardized. However, in view of the fact that the home care system is a locally closed system and is basically of a star-shaped network of communication between the center terminal and the patient terminals, there is no need to hold fast on the general opinion.
In this respect, according to the present invention, adoption of a plurality of sorts of communication unit, adoption of the codecs according to the communication unit, selection of the communication unit based on an address code of the patient terminal of concern, or adoption of communication selecting unit for selecting the codec regarding the communication unit each corresponding to the associated one of the plurality of codecs, permits selection of the patient terminal suitable for the patient, thereby performing communications with the communication network and the codec scheme suitable for the patient terminal between the center terminal and the patient terminal. Therefore, the center terminal may provide a flexible service without holding fast on a single communication network and codec schemes. Thus, it is possible to provide a home care system excellent in costperformance.